emperor_and_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Ingots
if you are not a VIP person or don't want to spend much money on the game, it is difficult to keep ingots balance - you run out of them very quickly. I asked many people how they overcome that, and this is a summary of tips and tricks that I've learned. Global Tips and tricks: * Make sure you collect your salary in Palace and do all Revere in Ranking building daily. * Make sure you complete all possible Daily Quests. Chest at 140 points sometimes gives you Ingots. * Participate in 4am - 4pm Barbarian fight at Yanmen Pass. You may get 10-50 ingots defeating Barbarian waves. * If you are Rank 5+ and higher, do World Trade daily. I usually do 10 trades and get 10-50 ingots, on average 20. * Complete Stages - it gives you reward of 100 ingots for each Stage Victories Achievement. ** Around Stage 60 Stage Bosses become stronger than all your retainers together. You have to fight Stage Boss as far as you can and finish him next day, after Retainers reset. Then you go through all the streets, start fighting next Boss, finish him after next day break, and so on. ** Around Stage 120 you will run out of soldiers - be prepared. Clear Stages Complete streets in pairs to get Daily Quest done. * If you are between Stage 70 and 92, do the JAIL Trick:'' in Jail, if you click on Prisoner's face by the top (you can scroll them right to left), you will see Prisoner's stats. Note that 7th and 10th Prisoner give Ingots. Also note that your Renown capacity is twice bigger than your daily Renown. You need 2300 renown to finish 7th Criminal. Figure out how much you need to save today to be able to Educate 7th Prisoner tomorrow. It will bring you another 25-30 ingots every other day. ''• When you pass Stage 92, you will have 2300 daily and no need to do Jail Trick any more. • ''10th Prisoner has infinite HP, so from Stage 132 you can beat him getting stuff (including ingots). Note that 10th Prisoner hit cost 100 when all previous - 10. Now let's discuss how to repair your wealth step by step. '''Step 1: Initial Savings. Your balance will get much better soon if you: # Stop attending banquets: 300 ingots per day is too much. get dishes from Lights, Roosters and similar events and HOST banquets instead. Redeem for Branches and release your Scholar kids. # At the same time, complete all other Daily Quests. Performance is a top priority. # Hold on with spending ingots on Marriages. Let your grown kids stay with you for a while. They don't eat much. # Stop spending Ingots on '''''anything except Guild Construction. Guild benefits are much better than banquet rewards, especially if your guild is in top 10 on the server. # Use your savings to buy at least 6 seats in Academy and 6 children slots. Why? * Academy Seat and Child Slot are one-time investment. After you buy it, it works for you forever without spending anything. The more of them you have, the more benefits you get just for keeping them filled. * [Academy Times], [Number of Children] and [Marriages] quests together have better rewards than [Attending Banquets]. * 5th Academy Seat opens [Quick Complete] button. * 5th Children Slot opens [Quick] Cultivate/Refresh button. TIP: Don't leave children slots empty: use your Vigor pills on Beauty Dates to fill all children slots as soon as you examine your adult kid. Don't lose Cultivate time. Step 2: Let your Pupils go. You've got Academy and Children seats. Now you: # Continue avoiding banquets. You still need that 300 ingots for your growth. # Continue Advanced Construction in the guild. # Start spending ingots on Proposals for your Pupil children (80 ingots each). Some people follow the rule: "If I've got Blessing on Revere (+100 ingots), I marry one of my Pupils". Don't pay ingots for Scholar and higher proposals yet. They are too expensive. Step 3: Make a balance. After you released all your Pupils, you do the following: # When you have Scholars for marriage, start to attend 3 banquets per day, get branches from Tavern Redeem and use them to release your Scholar kids and to craft Love Birds for Intelligent - it takes less ingots that way. # Advanced Construction in the guild is essential. If you are a member of Guild level 3 or higher, your guild benefits will be way better than banquet ones, especially Retainer's gear and Council Tokens - the best source of Performance. # Tavern vs. Guild Redeem: * Tavern redeem has Dojo Tokens, guild redeem has Council '''Tokens, ''but:'' * You can get into '''Dojo training without token, especially if your guild mate is opening Dojo, announcing and sharing it in the guild channel. But you cannot participate in Council without a token. Period. * The stronger your guild is, the better redeem items and Ranking Event Rewards you have. It allows you to grow faster than stronger players from weak guilds. It's proven by experience. ''Please leave your comments! '' HaTPOHE' - Lead of: • s36 SkyArmy • s37 CCCP • s38 KINGS • s39 Legend''' • s40 MOCKBA •• Говорим по-русски.'' Category:Tips&Tricks